And the Cherry Blossoms Danced in the Breeze
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: Kiku and Heracles share a moment and watch the cherry blossoms fall. Giripan.


**Hello everyone! This was... a little strange to write. I don't usually write Giripan. Ever. But my sister gave me the prompt "Flowers" specifically for Giripan, so... Here it is. This is meant to be a slow, sleepy, fluffy little oneshot, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Title: And the Cherry Blossoms Danced in the Breeze**

**Pairing: Giripan (Greece/Japan)**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer the Second: The only language I speak other than English is Spanish. Neither of those is Greek or Japanese, and any translations have been taken from the ever reliable GoogleTranslate. Also, this oneshot is not in any way meant to comment on any cultures or people herein represented as a whole; it is merely meant to be a fan work based on Hetalia.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>And the Cherry Blossoms Danced in the Breeze<p>

Spring was one of Honda Kiku's favorite times of the year, especially in his own country. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the world around him seemed showered in pink petals. He smiled serenely as he sat on his knees on his porch, watching the cherry blossoms fall around him, wrapped in his favorite kimono. Next to him, a small brown cat was watching the petals fall with interest, occasionally swatting at one with a curious paw.

Japan watched the cat with a smile, his mind in another place with another person. The dark-haired Greek took shape in his mind, with his slow and sleepy smile, his eyes soft and alert, as he explained how to care for his cat.

He closed his eyes, hearing his calm and deliberate voice in his mind.

"Kiku…"

It was almost as though Heracles was in front of him, saying his name with a slightly amused edge.

"Kiku...?"

Wait…

"Kiku!"

Japan's eyes flew open to find a rumpled Greek standing before him, his lips quirked up in half a smile.

"Heracles…" Japan got to his feet, not able to stop a small smile from leaping to his face. "How are you?"

Greece smiled. "Fine, thank you. You were in a different world just now."

Japan ducked his head, feeling a flush cross his cheeks. "Oh… y-yes." He murmured.

A small mew from their feet caused both men to look down. Greece bent down and picked up his cat, placing him firmly on the top of his head.

"Did Athena behave?" Greece asked.

Japan nodded. "Oh, yes, she was quite a pleasure to have." After a moment, Kiku motioned at his porch. "Would you… like to sit?"

Greece smiled. "Oh… yes."

The two nations sat on the porch and watched the cherry blossoms fall in silence. Kiku in particular could feel the presence of the nation beside him; he seemed hyper-aware of everything the other man did as of late. Maybe he'd been spending too much time with young Italia-kun.

"… Pretty."

Kiku was broken out of his daze by Greece's voice. The other man was gazing at the flowers, his hand outstretched to catch a petal. Heracles turned to look at Kiku. "Your country… is beautiful, Kiku."

Japan turned pink. "Oh… Th-thank you, Heracles. That's… very kind of you." He looked down at his hands, slightly flustered. It was just a simple compliment. Why was it getting him so… nervous?

Greece smiled down at his hands, turning the pink petal over and over in his fingers. "What are they called?"

"Cherry blossoms." Japan gathered a handful of the pink petals and tossed them into the wind. Greece shook his head.

"No, in Japanese. What are they called in your language?"

Kiku looked slightly bashful at Greece's interest in his native tongue. "_Sakura_." He pronounced carefully. Greece nodded, looking uncharacteristically serious and repeated the tones.

"_Sakora."_

"Almost." Kiku felt a faint rush of emotion at Greece's attempt, a warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. "_Sakura_."

"_Sakura_." Heracles pronounced the word with an accented lilt that Kiku discovered he rather liked. Greece looked up at the blossoms as they fluttered gently in the wind.

"_Sakura._"

"_Hai, sore wa totemo yoi kotoda_." Japan smiled at his friend. "That was very good."

Greece looked faintly pleased with himself and settled back against Japan's house. Next to him, Athena, who had grown bored of the cherry blossoms, padded her way past Greece and up to Kiku. She arched her back and looked at him expectantly. Japan acquiesced and stroked her soft fur, listening to her purr of contentment.

"She likes you." Greece commented.

Japan smiled. "She likes attention and pats on the head. Not unlike Italia-kun."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"I like you too, Kiku."

Japan's hand froze on Athena's head. The cat gave an upset mew and Kiku hurriedly returned to his ministrations.

"Oh… Oh really?" Japan kept his head facing the cat, as he was sure his cheeks were flushed.

Greece put a finger to his chin. "Mmhm. I've thought about it a lot, and I think that's the only answer."

"H-How nice."

Heracles placed his hands behind his head.

"Iapo̱nía really is beautiful."

This time, Kiku caught the double meaning in his words and his face flushed the same color as the flower petals dancing in the breeze.

Athena nudged at his hand and lightly stepped over his leg to curl on Heracles' lap. Japan, after only a moment's hesitation, scooted closer to the Greek and folded his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

Moments later, he chanced a glance to his right and found, to his astonishment, that the Greek was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly, with a cherry blossom stuck in his hair. Kiku couldn't help but smile, and reached up to gently remove the flower petal. Heracles stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

Japan stood up and, holding his hand as high as he could, released the petal into the wind, watching as it twirled and disappeared into the hundreds of other petals before returning to his position next to the sleeping Heracles.

His eyes felt uncharacteristically heavy and, moments later, Japan too, was fast asleep, his head resting lightly on Greece's shoulder as all around them, cherry blossoms danced in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Sakura: (Japanese) cherry blossoms, a common symbol and flower of Japan **

**Hai, sore wa totemo yoi kotoda: (Japanese) Yes, that's very good.**

**Iapo̱nía: (Greek) Japan**

**-Kun: (Japanese) a suffix used typically to describe boys of similar or younger age and relatively close relationship to the speaker**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Allie**


End file.
